


She gave them hell

by Vengersberg



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vengersberg/pseuds/Vengersberg
Summary: [Drabble]. La teniente Hawkeye odiaba las noches. Las odiaba porque hacían que desease lo que no debía desearse.





	She gave them hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xMadeOfStardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMadeOfStardust/gifts).



> Disclaimer: FMA, su mundo, personajes, son creación de Hiromu Arakawa. 
> 
> A Coffee, por hacer que Omar viese FMA para después arrastrarme a mí, y por devolverme las ganas de escribir fanfics.

La teniente Hawkeye odiaba las noches. No siempre las había odiado, claro. Riza Hawkeye odiaba las noches después de Ishval. Las odiaba porque le producían esos sentimientos encontrados que hacían que tuviese ganas de vomitar. Las odiaba, porque no eran iguales, y se odiaba, porque _deseaba_ que lo fuesen. Deseaba tener una hoguera a la que mirar, con la mejilla apoyada sobre la fría arena, hasta quedarse dormida, por algún milagro, sin pesadilla alguna. Porque las pesadillas vinieron luego, al volver. Pero la culpa siempre había estado ahí, el remordimiento de conciencia esperando al momento en el que ya no era un _incordio_ para el trabajo siempre meticuloso de la francotiradora.

Riza se odiaba porque deseaba el fuego que tanto daño había causado. Con sus formas, retorcidas, con sus colores variables y sus chasquidos. El chasquido de la madera de una hoguera en el desierto. El chasquido, no de sus dedos, sino del oxígeno alrededor de **él** reaccionando y el olor a ozono que deja la transmutación. Y sabía que al ozono en su día le acompañó el olor a carne quemada, el sabor de la desesperación y las cenizas en el café barato que les mandaban al frente.

Por eso aceptaba la carga con taciturna resignación, por eso tenía un perro, y por eso siempre había una luz en su cuarto por las noches, aún pese a las advertencias de muchos de que algún día, todo se iba a quemar mientras dormía (como Ishval, qué poético). Y mientras observa la llama danzante, cada noche, y pese a no ser alquimista, Riza lo entiende. Entiende el intercambio equivalente. Entiende que le ofreció la llama y creó el infierno, y que el precio a pagar era ese.

Pero mientras no ardiese sola en él, no le importaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy terriblemente oxidada, así que cualquier tirón de orejas siempre es aceptado. ♥


End file.
